


Возможно, мистер Старк!

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Хватит уже войны и контроля. Временами Гермионе кажется, что паранойя Тони выходит за рамки разумного.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Возможно, мистер Старк!

— Исключено, мистер Старк, — хмурится Гермиона, откладывая документы по новому высокотехнологичному проекту Тони.

— Когда ты так говоришь, то я сразу вспоминаю нашу первую встречу. Если ты хочешь вновь вкусить шаурмы, то могу заказать её в лабораторию, — Тони встаёт за спиной Гермионы и опускает ладони на хрупкие плечи, массируя. — Только не будь такой суровой. Пожалуйста.

Его прикосновения вызывают у неё приятный жар во всём теле, но Тони не переубедить её.

— Миротворческий проект «Альтрон»? И долго ты собирался молчать? Ведь Беннер тоже замешан? — прищурившись, она поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть в его лукавые карие глаза.

— Ты читаешь мысли, Гермиона. Это твоя скрытая способность? — он отвлекает Грейнджер жарким поцелуем, в то время как проворные пальцы расстёгивают пуговички на её белой рубашке.

Она уворачивается от его цепких рук, и Тони неохотно садится на стул рядом.

— Возможно, мистер Старк. Но твои попытки отвлечь меня не увенчаются успехом. Одно дело — совершенствовать броню и шпионские примочки для Наташи или Стива, но другое — создать компьютерную систему защиты на основе неизвестной асгардской технологии. Я против тотального контроля. Знаю о его последствиях из первых уст, так сказать, — она невольно морщится, когда воспоминает Волдеморта, жаждущего установить диктатуру в магическом сообществе.

Хватит уже войны и контроля. Временами Гермионе кажется, что паранойя Тони выходит за рамки разумного. Однажды она обнаруживает маленькие встроенные камеры в её доме. Реакция не заставляет себя ждать — Тони потом ещё долго ремонтирует костюм Железного Человека. Но именно тогда он понимает, что Гермиона не приемлет контроль ни в каком виде, несмотря на собственное жуткое упрямство и самодисциплину.

— Гермиона, пойми меня. Локи не единственный, кто хочет поработить наш мир. Думаю, что такая перспектива никого не обрадует. А так мы с тобой будем спать спокойно, — он подмигивает ей. — И не только спать.

Гермиона невольно закатывает глаза и всё-таки соглашается. Она встаёт из-за стола вместе с папкой и подходит к одной из прозрачных стен лаборатории. Вчитывается в документы в очередной раз, чтобы поставить перед Тони определённые условия сотрудничества.

Она не замечает, как он смотрит на неё. Белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и узкая юбка-карандаш отлично облегают её тело. А ещё эти чёрные чулки и туфли на каблуке… Тони облизывает губы в нетерпении, потому что ему нравится злить и озадачивать Гермиону Грейнджер. В эти минуты она особенно сексуальна. А ещё когда убирает свои непослушные кудри в высокий пучок, открывая тонкую шею. Нет, конечно, он любит её волосы, но после очередной ночи, проведённой вместе, обнаруживает их у себя во рту или в других неподходящих местах.

— Я буду контролировать все стадии проекта. По поводу применения магии вопрос спорный, потому что в данном случае результат может быть непредсказуемым. Завтра утром я хочу посмотреть наработки и поэкспериментировать со скипетром Локи, — Гермиона захлопывает папку с наработками и резко оборачивается, едва не столкнувшись со Старком.

Она сурово смотрит на Тони, который поднимает руки в примирительном жесте: мол, я не причём, просто мимо прохожу.

— Всё что угодно, дорогая. Мы с Беннером будем паиньками, — он забирает из её рук папку и ловко кидает обратно на стол. — А теперь…

— Тони... — предупреждающе начинает Гермиона, когда чувствует его ладони на своей талии. — Я хочу есть.

— Шаурму? Говорил же, надо заказать, — он шутливо бьёт себя по лбу, и Грейнджер не может сдержать улыбки.

— Ты невыносим.

— А ещё я обаятельный и привлекательный. За это ты меня и любишь, — Тони прижимает Гермиону к себе, целуя шею.

Она замирает на последней фразе, но потом расслабляется. Они редко говорят о чувствах. Чаще всего о работе, спасении мира или о том, что Роджерс слишком наивный для этого нового времени.

Им просто хорошо вдвоём, а большего и не надо. И сейчас, когда его пальцы проворно продолжают расстёгивать пуговицы на её блузке, она вспоминает о том, что в лаборатории стены прозрачны и кто-то может зайти в самый неподходящий момент.

— Нас могут увидеть, — шепчет Гермиона, невольно закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь лаской.

Она сама прижимается к телу Тони, запуская руки под чёрную футболку.

— Вопрос решаем, — он неохотно отрывается от ее шеи. — Джарвис, активируй режим «Не беспокоить». Благодарю.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — холодный голос искусственного интеллекта до сих пор временами пугает Гермиону.

Миг, и стены становятся непроницаемыми, а освещение не таким ярким. Гермиона усмехается.

— И много раз ты так делал? — прищуривается она, проводя пальчиками по его груди.

Сорвать бы с него футболку, но Гермиона лишь помогает аккуратно ее снять и повесить на спинку стула.

— Скажу по секрету: первый, — шепчет Тони в ответ. — Ты удивительная, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер. Знаешь об этом?

— Возможно, мистер Старк, — шутливо отвечает Гермиона и целует его, чувствуя, как проворные пальцы уже касаются внутренней стороны бедра.

Он сажает её на стол и начинает мучительно медленно снимать с неё чулки. Взгляд Тони темнеет, и Гермиона чувствует его напряжение.

Воздух накаляется до предела.

Когда она остаётся лишь в бюстгальтере и трусиках, Тони не мешкает. Он целует её со всей жадностью, а пальцы накрывают клитор. Гермиона охает и цепляется за его плечи. Кожа у Тони горячая, почти обжигает.

— Хочу тебя, — хрипло шепчет он ей на ухо, погружая в её влагалище один палец, а затем второй.

Игра затягивается. Гермиона сжимается вокруг его пальцев, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Тони нетерпеливо разворачивает её спиной к себе, стягивая трусики. Сжимает в ладонях ягодицы, чувствуя, как член болезненно пульсирует, расстёгивает джинсы и спускает их вместе с боксерами.

Когда он входит в неё до упора сзади, то на секунды теряет связь с реальностью. Гермиона узкая и горячая, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Часто дышит, дотрагиваясь до её возбуждённых сосков. Он не видит её лица, но чувствует каждую эмоцию. Ему хочется трахать её бесконечно, слушая музыку этих стонов. Иметь её на каждой плоской поверхности этого грандиозного здания.

В комнате слышны лишь вздохи и шлепки. Тони наращивает темп, отчего Гермиона сжимает кулаки. Он наклоняется и целует её за ушком. Гермиона улыбается, потому что ей невыносимо хорошо. Ещё немного, и она будет за гранью реальности.

— О боже, — Тони чувствует, как Гермиона сжимается вокруг его возбуждённого члена, а затем слышит её громкий стон. — Гермиона, я люблю…

— Знаю, Тони. Я знаю, — отвечает Гермиона, оборачиваясь и смотря прямо ему в глаза.


End file.
